


What Now?

by jubjubird



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Gen, I'm Sorry, Pokemon, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, finally the elevator has a good purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubjubird/pseuds/jubjubird
Summary: Gabriel Agreste made a promise to himself: when his son got married, he would give up being Hawkmoth.Now that he’s done that, he is extremely bored.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	What Now?

**Author's Note:**

> ThAt one fic that... Nobody asked for!!

Gabriel Agreste had made a deal with himself when he first started terrorizing Paris as Hawkmoth. If he failed to capture Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous by the time his son got married, he would give up being a supervillain.  
And that’s exactly what he did.  
On the day that Adrien married Marinette, almost ten years after Gabriel had akumatized Stoneheart, he removed his pin and locked it in his safe, the one behind Emilie’s portrait. He sighed.  
”You’re giving up, Sir?” he turned around to face his assistant, Natalie.  
”I made a promise to myself, years ago, that I would give up my Miraculous once Adrien was married. The time has come.” Gabriel walked off and went up into his bedroom, wondering what to do now. His business was thriving, his son had moved out months ago, and he had stopped trying to get his wife back. Heartbreaking as that last one was, Gabriel suddenly felt a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt free.  
Accompanying the free feeling was boredom. He had nothing to devote his time to. The man considered maybe dating again, seeing as his wife wasn't coming back. He immediately dismissed the thought. Then, an idea came into his head.  
~~~^.^~~~  
Four weeks later, it was finally finished.  
Gabriel had slaved over this project for nearly a month. He even felt a bit of pride as he went down the elevator to his former lair, Natalie following close behind. She wanted to see what her boss had been keeping a secret for so long. As they stepped out of the elevator, Gabriel exclaimed, ”Welcome to my Man Cave!”  
Natalie looked around the huge room that had once been filled with butterflies, but was now filled with all things Pokémon.  
”You’ve got to be kidding me,” she groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently read a fic where Gabriel Agreste was obsessed with Pokemon Go, so my brain came up with this
> 
> I like to think that eventually Mr. Candy Cane Agreste will come to his senses but we’ll see


End file.
